Salvation:In The Arms Of The Angels
by German Milk Maid
Summary: Three girls get trapped into another world cause of an angel and they end up meeting certain boys that 'were' dead. D/???
1. prolong

A/N: first fan fic I ever posted so be kind please! And don't forget to review! I live for reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*  
  
I stared up at the sky, my red knit sweater and black pleated pants blowed in the gentle breeze that seems to have come off the mountain and barren fields that surround here for miles and miles.  
  
Why am I here again? Oh yes, to save their souls, just like I did with the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Dadoria, and Radists. Ah, those were good times; I'll miss those boys, Jeice for being like a over protective big brother, Zarbon for being comforting, Dadoria for constantly being the person to pick a verbal fight with (I always won), the others for just being good friends.  
  
But I'm not here for them, I can see them once I get home. I am here to help 'them', the lost boys of zaibach. They deserve to be in heaven for be so blindingly loyal to their captain that they would try to protect him even in death. They don't deserve to be 'in-between'.  
  
Who am I you ask? Well, of course I don't think you would know who I am, but you would know who my father is, he's quite famous you know. I am second daughter to who you know as the forth horseman of apocalypse, the grim reaper, yes you heard me right, I am the child of death. But let it be known: I-am-not-my parents-pride-and-joy. That is my older sister, Asha Azreal, general of one of heaven's element armies (fire). The 'new' angel of fire, my mother retired and Asha took up the flame so to speak. A high- ranking angel as ever, I am jealous of her yes, but not her position, but that my parent's favor her over 'me'. They love me yes, but not as much as Asha, that is, until I complete this mission. Then I'll prove my worth as the new grim reaper when Father retires.  
  
The wind blows again, swaying my honey blonde hair in a dance almost, infront of my grayish-blue eyes, I know what you're thinking, I know I'm not as pretty as most girls, but I'm not ugly. I have nice shaped hips taking in the fact that I'm a bit underweight for a 15 year old, well, that's how old I am in heaven, but in you're time on the mortal plain, I am over 18,015 years old. I'm not very 'well endowed' in the bust department, but I'm not flat chested. I guess you can say I'm in-between in everything from looks to love. I never had a boy friend, but I had very close guy friends. I'm not short but I'm not tall either, I'm only 5'2(and a half). I'm innocent but I'm 'evil' (not pure evil just kind of spunky I guess you can say).  
  
Now that you understand a little more about me, you would like to know my name…my name is Heather Azreal, yes I know, a heathen name for a girl of angel ancestry. Mother says that my name was important to my future, she never told me more though.  
  
I think you know as well as I do whom I am here to save from purgatory, none other then the infamous dragon slayers and their captain, lord Dilandau. I sappose I should not tell him that my sister is the angel of fire and the she has heaven's fire army at her command.  
  
But neither he nor the dragon slayers will know that I am an angel on a mission to save their very souls.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne or anything else that pertains to it, although I do wish I owned the guymelf, escaflowne, dilandau and his dragon slayers^^ 


	2. title page

Salvation: In The Arm's Of The Angels  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau sits on a rock looking at his feet. A silhouette moves over him swiftly as he looks up to see a few white feathers falling down to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heather's braids tossed in the spring breeze coming up off the ocean. She stretches out her hand smiling for Dilandau. He's standing in the water. She grasp's his hand firmly pulling him to the shore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand  
  
and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Heather pulls Dilandau up with her in the air. Her pristine white wings beat the air around them as Dilandau wraps his arms around her waist and lay his head on her stomach. She smiles fondly at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chesta's armor weighs him down as he struggles to stay above the waters surface. Two pairs of hands latch on to each of his hands pulling him up and out of the water just as he goes under. He gratefulness to Ashtik and Heather shows on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deziree sits on a bar stool in a tavern. A shadow covers her as she looks up to see Gatti smiling and motioning her to come. She takes his offered hand to help her up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dilandau lays his head on Virginia's lap as Heather stares at them with hurt in her eyes. She smiles despite her inner torture happy that he is content.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
You know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deziree pulls Migel out of the way of a car and scolds him for walking out onto the street. She smiles sadly and hugs him while he looks shocked then hug back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heather eyes open and she looks around then her eyes settle on Dilandau whose standing a few feet in front of her motioning her to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone walks towards Deziree's house laughing and talking. The sun sets in the back ground over the lake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I should have posted this before I post the story but the song came out after I got to the 4'Th chapter. It was kinda funny though; I'm sitting in my room listening to the radio and Michelle branch's new song, all you wanted, comes on and I'm like, 'Oh my god! This sounds like my story so much!' and well, I discided to write this and here it is, hope you people like! Don't for get to review! And thank you mysic moon for your review! 


	3. setting the cards

A/N: yeah! I got another chapter out! Hope you like it! Oh and the song in this one is from Sarah Brightman and its call the second element (2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Allen Scheczar woke from a peaceful sleep with a start by a shrill cry of a woman in agony.  
  
He rushed out of his bed to get his robe and ushered himself out of his room towards the female quarters in his family mansion.  
  
As he ran swiftly down the hall, the voice again screamed but was joined in its corus' of pain by a masculine voice also in suffering.  
  
It was coming from his beloved sister's room who had only just returned a few colors ago after the Great War.  
  
Fearing for her life, he kicked open her door as the screams died down to pants, pained whimpers and other less strong sounds of agony. Allen stumbled into her room still a bit fatigued from being awoken at the ungodly hour of midnight; he gazed at Celena's bed to find her panting and a form lying whimpering next to her. Both were drenched head to toe in blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dilandau stumbled up the stairs of the tower that leads to the plateau on the East Side on top of Allen's mansion, castle or whatever it is. He doesn't care, he just wants to get away from everything: Allen, his men, and the cell he was locked up in after Allen had discovered that he and Celena had finally separated. He had immerged from Celena's subconscious before; Allen had been nice then. The first time it had happened, Dilandau had awoken in the morning utterly bewildered as to where he was and how he had gotten there.  
  
He couldn't remember anything after jajuka was killed; he suddenly remembered what happened to his dragon slayers, every detail right down to what they sounded like when they screamed their last at the feet of that cursed king of that little back water country.  
  
The feeling of complete and utter loneliness seeped into every pore of his body and silent tears began to pour down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them. Allen had chosen that moment to come in to wake up his sister for the new day. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the great dragon slayer captain sitting on his sisters' bed…. crying. He had walked over, hugged him and comforted him, Dilandau begun to cling to his shirt, sob openly and repeated phrase's such as, 'I'm alone', ' he killed them, all of them'.  
  
Dilandau forcedly pushed the memories out of his head as he mounted the last step. They were lies, nothing but lies. Allen had only been kind to him because he knew his 'beloved little sister' was just underneath the surface. He'd even went as far as to call him a brother and treated him like one (it had made Dilandau blissfully happy thinking he had a family that loved him).  
  
Dilandau walked out onto the landing and sat down on the edge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Dilandau had been sitting there for quite awhile now, he didn't know how long but he knew it had taken Allen and the others to figure out he had escaped from his cell. He could hear them below scurrying around searching desperately.  
  
A new noise greeted his ears. He looked to his left and saw a girl his age standing in the corner leaning against the railing singing a beautiful yet sad song out to the moons that were high in the dark starry sky. She was dressed in a fashion unknown to him, she wore a red silk dress that cascaded down her slim form and hiding her feet that it was pooled around them like a fountain. The sleeves flowed to her elbows like an up side down flower in full bloom. The wind tossed her hair playfully around her pale ivory face; he could only see a small amount of the side but he just knew that she was beautiful. He concluded that her hair looked like a river of honey flowing down to her waist.  
  
He began to listen to her singing as he creeped off the railing and slowing made his way towards her.  
  
'Burning fire  
  
A light in the dark  
  
Shining day and night for me  
  
Flowing water  
  
The source of our life  
  
Covering the world in blue  
  
Gentile air blowing  
  
Caressing my face  
  
The endless symphony…  
  
Wasn't it you?  
  
Who was filling my dreams?  
  
The second element  
  
With the power of life  
  
Creeks are winding  
  
Just seeking their way  
  
Hardly trying to reach the sea  
  
Rain drops falling  
  
From the skies to the earth  
  
Bringing life to you an me  
  
Lakes of silence  
  
A magical sound  
  
Keeping secrets in the ground  
  
A perfect harmony…  
  
Oh wasn't it you who was breaking the light?  
  
The second element  
  
(And the rainbows arise)  
  
Oh wasn't it you who was standing beside the second element?  
  
(From the earth to the skies)  
  
Oh wasn't it you who was filling me dreams?  
  
Oh oo oh oo oh oo ohhhhh  
  
Wasn't it you who was filling my dreams?  
  
Wasn't it you who was filling the streams?  
  
Wasn't it you who was breaking the light?  
  
Oh wasn't it you…?'  
  
She finished the song and turned to look dilandau in the eye smiling as though she knew he would come.  
  
She opened her arms silently, still smiling as if offering comfort to his immense pain…and he accepted the offer. He collapsed into her warm embrace sobbing silently, 'God, I'd never thought I cry so much let alone at all'. He could hear Allen and his men running up the stairs but it was slowly drowned out by the sound of his heart beating; the last thing he registered was a gentile kiss on the crown of his head before darkness claimed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own escalfowne! Although I wished I did, I wish every night on the first star if I could own it and it was real, but nooooooo, I can't! Its too much to ask….oh well, R/R plz! 


	4. getting the players

Disclaimer &A/N: I do not own escaflowne or any lyric's that will appear in my story and trust me, there will be a lot of lyrics popping up, see if you can find them all ; ) by the way, if you like my story or even hate it, I don't care which you chose but plz, plz review or I wont write anymore of this story and no one will ever know what happens! Well now that that's all out of the way, on with the fic! Charge!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dilandau rolled over in his sleep and groaned not wanting to wake up, but someone was persistent in awaking him by nudging him in the side. " Just five more minutes, please! I promise I'll get up this time Gatti." He heard giggling as a reply to his proposition, famine giggling. 'Since when does Gatti sound like a girl? Hey, I'm not in my bed!'. Dilandau's eyes flash open and he surveyed that he was indeed not in his bed and that he was on a cold hard ground that looked familiar.  
  
He let out another groan as he rolled over so that he was lying on his back. He opened his eyes again and was meet with a pair of deep blue mixed with greenish blue famine eyes as she sung out a hello, lingering on the 'o' for a moment. He felt like he nearly jumped out of his skin causing the girl to back up a bit from being kick or hit from the startled boy.  
  
Dilandau jumps to his feet, pulling out his sword and charged at her roaring with his battle cry. She paled at the sight of his sword, turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. He chased her around the barren field for forever it seemed. Dilandau had to admit that she was a fast runner for such a small girl as he began to tire out a little (key word, a little). This continued for a minute or two before someone yelled at him.  
  
"Hey! Would you mind not attacking my friend! She was only trying to help you, ya know!"  
  
Dilandau stopped chasing the frantic girl and spun on his heels only to meet with the most beautiful girl he had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. Before him stood a goddess with dark chocolate hair that had copper colored tips, lustrous, red lips, and eyes that could rival his own in their splendor, a perfect mixture of vivid greens, browns and a little blue as well. Dilandau couldn't help but gawk at her. He looked her up and down noting how she had a beautiful figure, and very *ahem* well endowed as well.  
  
"Excuse me! But would you stop looking at my breasts, jerk! Now tell me why you were chasing my friend?! Or I'll have to kick the crap out of you and a don't give a damn who the hell you are if you even so think as to harm a hair on her head, I'll kill you! Got it?!"  
  
Dilandau blinked at her for a moment before the anger boiled in him to the point were he felt like he was going to explode, and that's just what he did. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You have no right talking to me like that! I am Lord Dilandau Albatou! I am feared by all far and wide! And you have the audacity to speak to me like a equal?!" Dilandau made the mistake of slapping the vixen. Everyone gasped, and he thought he heard someone say, '…you better run…' and another said '…run, run away…'  
  
Dilandau turned his head to see another girl standing besides the blue eyed one that he encountered earlier. As he looked at the others for a moment as the girl he had slapped did a back-wards summersault and landed on her feet with a look of murder plastered to her face.  
  
Dilandau turned just in time to receive a swift and hard punch to the face, knocking him to the ground cradling his bleeding nose. But as soon as he hit the ground, he was on his feet again ready to retaliate before she could come in for a second round, but someone stopped them from rip each other apart by putting them self in the way with arms spread. It was blue eyes,  
  
"Did I just missed the last exit to Eden? You two don't even know each other and your at each others throat! Dez? Did that anger management class do you nothing? And you! Mister high and mighty, you don't even know us, we were only trying to help you when you flipped out on us!"  
  
"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help!"  
  
"Lord Dilandau…" The silver haired youth stood rigid for a moment, then slowly turned around to see the owner of the familiar voice. He breathed out "…Chesta…" and looked at all the other dragon slayers in a dazed state. Chesta repeated him self, "Lord Dilandau, she is right, they were only trying to help you, you were not breathing and the one with the strawberry blonde hair gave you something called CPR. They only mean well sir, please don't harm them."  
  
Dilandau looked at him coolly for a moment then spook to the dragon slayers relief. " Alright, chesta, only because you said they 'saved' my life, but rest assured, if they even so dare to oppress me again, they will not live to see another day…" he turned back to the girls to see 'Dez' fuming at the girl with strawberry blonde hair (blue eyes) "…now tell me, pray tell, who are you?"  
  
The one known as Dez answered, " I'm the sexy vixen known as Deziree, the clown with the brown curls is Ashtik, and the girl that looks like an angel but thinks like a devil is Heather."  
  
"Howdy y'all" Heather smiled pleasantly at them. "Hey" Ashtik giggles at Dez introduction of them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A.N: so did it suck? or was it good, come on! I want to know you opinions! Review plz! I'm begging you! Look! I'm on my knees! 


	5. game is ready to play

A/N: wow! I was called crazy^^ ty, dez-chan; it's a nice change from being called 'Blondie' by everyone else all the time. Kudos to Bubbles, Ash, and Suzuki for reviewing, you all are off my 'to forgive later list' save for bubbles; kidding! You were never on to begin with, save for Suzuki for her comment:( you know what I'm talking about Suzuki *glares*. anyways^^ because these people were nice enough to review you all get another chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"So let me get this straight; You're saying your from the mystic moon? And that you got teleported here against your will because of a spell Deziree was trying went wrong?" Dilandau commented with disbelief seeping into his voice, trying to let the information he had just received moments before as they sat around a campfire seep in. They 're still in the barren field.  
  
"That's right. And its called Earth, Dilandau." Heather reprimands Dilandau as if she were talking to a child.  
  
"Whatever. You're kidding me right? How the hell could you be from the mystic moon, or earth, whatever you call that piece of rock you people claim to be from." Dilandau snarls at heather, who jumps back a little causing him to smirk inside; Oh yes, he was going to have a fun time with this one, she's much more jumpy then the others; Despite her calm and happy exterior. 'Yes, a lot of fun'  
  
"So what do you think, guys? It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while until I can figure out what happened in the spell so I can do it again to get home." Deziree states matter-of-factly, while she gazes into the fire. She looks up from it only to look at ashtik then to heather, studying their faces trying to gage their thoughts; which would be easy on ashtik, 'no doubt thinking about Ernesto or some other guy, that's what she thinks about most of the time. Then again, I don't blame her' Deziree couldn't help but giggle at that thought.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me and laughing? Do I have something wrong with my hair?" Ashtik's heavy Armenian voice rises a few decimals at the last part. This only causes more peals of laughter to emit from deziree. Heather's gaze travels to them after she surveys the area around her in wonder like an innocent child waking up in new surroundings.  
  
Deziree gasps for air trying to come down. "Well, it's just…." Ashtik breaks in during her pause, "Just…?"  
  
"You're just so funny!" She breaks out laughing again earning a few looks from the confused slayers and a growl from a still soar Dilandau, although he would never admit it.  
  
Dilandau turns back to the fire. He can feel a pair of eyes boring into him as if they wanted to see into his soul. He quickly lifts his head to catch Heather advert her eyes away finding a pebble on the ground more interesting.  
  
He grins and takes the time to look her over. Pale skin that could rival his own in their ivory state, thin delicate figure, and strawberry blonde hair set into two braids hanging over her shoulders only to pool around her on the ground. She's wearing blue jeans that are flared from the knee down, they were rolled up about an inch or two and were still too long on her short body. She was also wearing a stretchy blue shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and dipped down a little ways past her calor bone.  
  
She draws up her knees and plays with one of her braids. 'If she was to stand they'd probably be to her knee's, that would make it easy for someone to grab her and possibly slit her throat' Dilandau couldn't help but grin at the thought.  
  
But the back to the situation at hand. "What are you looking at? You look as though you never seen a boy before in your life." It came out more of a growl then a question. She looks up at him sharply but with wonder flickering in her eyes. "It's not that, it's just..."  
  
"Well? Answer me when I ask you a question, little girl!"  
  
"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that! You have no right to it! You're not my father! And I'm not a little girl! I'm probably just as old as you are! So shove off! And if your wondering why I was looking its because I can see you idiot!"  
  
"That's relevant! We all can see, and I'll talk to you anyway I want!"  
  
"Well maybe I can't see normally." Her voice drops to a hushed voice, sadness seeps in.  
  
"Excuse me? Speak up!"  
  
"I said, well maybe normally I'm blind!"  
  
Dilandau words died in his throat. Deziree steps into the fray, "Why don't you shut just the fuck up, asshole? Leave her alone, you have no idea what she's been put through. Hell, you don't know what any of use has been put through!"  
  
Dilandau was about to retort something that should put her in her place but thought better of it, he may have a short temper but he would not be goaded into another fight with some pathetic excuse of a girl. 'Even if she is very beautiful'  
  
"Um, hey look! The moon's are getting pretty high, we should go to sleep now if we want to get up early in the morning to make it to that place Migel was telling us is about." This time Ashtik is the one that comes to the rescue.  
  
"Um, yeah. She's right! We should get some sleep. And its called Ziabach, Ashtik" Migel winks at her smiling while she giggles at him. They were lucky Dilandau didn't catch them doing that, or surely he would not be pleased with Migel.  
  
Dilandau growls but complies. "Fine. Guimel, you have first watch. Dalet, you have second. Migel, you have third. And don't fall asleep on the job or the repercussions will be none to pleasant. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau." All three chimed together to form one eerie voice that sent shivers down her spine. It reminded her too much of a horror movie that she saw once. And Dilandau had already made himself clear that he was the villain.  
  
Dilandau caught her shudder in the corner of his eye and smirk. 'Oh what fun you will be. Don't go disappointing me now.'  
  
"Night guys." Heather and Ashtik say at the same time, then look at each other and giggle as they lay down. Heather curls up slightly while Ashtik lay spread out on her back next to her with Deziree lying next to Ashtik on her stomach.  
  
The Slayer's fallow suit; Closely knit so they can keep warm should the fire go out. Dilandau lies down not far from them but closer to the fire so that he may lay on his side and gaze at it, and the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: *sighs* I never was good at writing a long chapter, but this story will be quite a few chapters. Thrust me, I have it all out in my head, I just need to put pen to paper more often. Schools just not cooperative, I swear my math teacher hates my class. Anyhow, if you have any comments and you do not wish to review, you can always reach me at babylon214@hotmail.com. Or if you want to add me to your IM chat list, use that e-mail too, lol. 


	6. dreams&travels

A/N: WARNING! There's gonna be a lemon seen in here, well more of a rape seen.  But don't say I didn't warn you. Keep in mind that the 'NC-17' is up for a reason.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heather tossed and turned in her sleep, plagued with a strange but utterly convincingly real dream. She accidentally kicked the fire's smoldering logs sending ashes up into the air and some on the others.

Heather's dream:

_She was with Dilandau walking in a parking lot that looked a lot like the one at vinnie zucchinis' from her early childhood. There was a garbage dumpster behind them and the restaurant infront of them. Three boys walked out of the back entrance, all around her age._

They were yelling and picking a fight with Dilandau for some reason that she didn't know. One was pointing at her and grinning while Dilandau looked fearful about something. One of them walked up behind her, grabbed her by her upper arm and told her to come with him.

_He was tall and husky built with blonde hair in a buzzed cut. Blue eyes. He told her if she wanted to live she better come with him._

_He tugged her towards the building while Dilandau was being held back by the others screaming at the boy not to touch her._

_Realization chose to kick in that moment. She didn't know how but she knew, she just knew what they wanted if they couldn't get what they wanted out of some deal with Dilandau- Her._

_If she didn't fight back she would most likely get raped; she now knew why they had looked at her the way they had._

_"Don't you fucking touch her you thilthy bastard!" _

_"And what are you gonna do to stop me? We had a deal Albatou. A deals a deal, and you didn't live up to your end of the bargain so we have to seek payment by other means" With that he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, she shuddered and tried to break away from his tight grip. _

_He began to get angry at her kicking and jerking so he took the back of his black hand gun and hit her in the back of her head._

_The last thing she heard was Dilandau screaming no and the boy picking her up and carrying her in side._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The bed furs were warm and soft against her skin. She almost didn't want to wake up but the shaking wouldn't let her be and was getting more ruff by the minute. _

_"Alright, alright I'm awake."_

_"Well its about time!" Heather's eyes shot open at the familiar voice with the normal tone of anger and disgust. She looked up at Dilandau, a very disgruntled Dilandau._

_"Wha…? What's going on?" She looked around, then under the bed furs and realized something, "Where are we and where are my cloths?!"_

_Dilandau pointed over to a crate box in the corner where her cloths lay in a heap._

_"Where at Christian's place, and they want you for a bed mate because I couldn't pay for their 'services'. But I managed to beat them in game of cards so you don't have to lay with them."_

_"What?!__ You played a game of cards using my virginity as your chips?! You bastard! And here I was thinking you couldn't get any lower! Well, you just proved me wrong!"_

_He's face contorted in anger and he forcefully put his hand over her mouth and nose suffocating her. "You ungrateful bitch! I just saved your pretty little ass from them!" He smirked as he adds the last part, " but with a price." He removed his hand._

_She was almost afraid to ask, "What is it?"_

_"If they can't have you for bed sport this night-I do." Heather's eyes looked like saucers at that moment while Dilandau grimaced, "but that's not the bad part, oh no I'm afraid not, they are gonna have a camera watching us and they will be watching."_

_She must of heard wrong, she felt like she was going to faint.  "You're kidding me right? Ok Dilandau, jokes over, let me get dressed so we can go home."_

_This earned her a growl and Dilandau's hand coming down on her chest pushing her into the mattress._

_"This isn't some game Heather! Now are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to force myself on you?" She nodded fearfully, "Good girl"_

_Dilandau stood back and began to take off his coat and sword belt. She tried not to watch him. A moment later she saw Dilandau's clothes land on the floor near the other side of the room. She moved over so he could lie down, but he didn't do that. He grasped the edge of the fur and tore it off of her forcing her to scramble for coverage but he grabbed her wrists and hoisted her up so that she was kneeling on the bed._

_"I'm gonna enjoy this," he ran his hand into her hair at the side of her head, she leaned into it liking the feeling, then Dilandau's hand turned harsh. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to kiss him; he took her breath away in a hard kiss. "You better have fun too."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Heather let a moan escape her lips as Dilandau move in and out of her with ease while she tightened her legs around his waist a little more. They have been going for three hours and still neither of them felt tired yet. Well, she felt a little sleepiness seeping into her system but as far as she could tell Dilandau wasn't the least bit exhausted._

_She listened to Dilandau's labored breathing and the felt his heart thundering in his chest. She had her head against his shoulder leaning against his neck. He dipped down and bit her shoulder sinking his teeth in alittle ways and drew blood. He lapped it up with his tongue while he suckled on the small wound. At first Heather grimaced then she made content noises in the back of her throat while he continued to suckle on it._

_Dilandau bent down alittle to tease her supple breast with his mouth and tongue while he kneaded the other one with his hand. One arm wrapped around her waist and hand on her buttock keeping her a little propped up at the hips._

_She let out a gasp as Dilandau pushed his index finger into her anus and every time he pushed in with his erection he would force his finger in at the same causing Heather to give a soft cry. _

_After a few minutes he could feel her muscles starting get very tense, he pushed in another finger to accompany the other, he wanted her to reaching the edge again and soon. _

_He was beginning to lose him self in the passion of the moment again, he started to press harder and move faster. Earning louder and more moans from the girl._

_He could feel himself coming for the third time that night; A violent shiver went through his body as he cried out her name. Her body chooses to come at that moment as well, a shiver ran down her spine while she clung to his body. He could feel her nail digging into his back but he paid it no mind as he pulled out of her while rolling over and taking her with him._

_She let out a sigh of content as she snuggled under his chin while he nuzzled and smelled her hair…_

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

She could feel the morning sun come down on her and burn her closed eyes. Reality struck her and she sat up quickly looking around and seeing the others still asleep. Deziree, Ashtik and her had been coming back from the store with some groceries when they got teleported to here; Deziree had done the spell that afternoon. So they had food on them and drinks on them, and a lot of candy.

Heather proceeded to get up so she could make everyone breakfast, 'There should be enough eggs and things for them. What the…?' She felt a strange feeling and a little wet in the crotch of her pants. 'Stupid wet dream. Where the in world did that dream come from? And why was Dilandau, of all people, in it? For that matter, who were the other guys? They don't look familiar at all.'

Ignoring the feeling, she got up to stoke the fire and get what she needed for breakfast. As she cooked she quickly forgot about the points in the dream, at one point she forgot about it all together.

"Awake already? And acting like a little kitchen drudge no less, heh." Heather turned around to look at Dilandau who was sitting next to the fire Indian style with his hands behind him propping him up, looking at her all the while. She scowled at him but kept an even tone.

"Good morning to you too. And no I'm not being a drudge or what ever you called it, but I don't suppose any of your boys could cook, besides Ashtik and Deziree could burn water."

"Hmm, point taken. No, no not many of them know how to cook but Guimel and Shesta do know how. I don't suppose you sew and knit too, hmm?" At that he cocked an eyebrow and stared mockingly at her but Heather either ignored it or didn't catch it.

"Achully yes, yes I do know how. Why do you ask?" Dilandau didn't miss the innocence in her voice.

"Ha! You _are the image of the gullible woman!"_

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't believe you didn't knowtice that I was mocking you!" 

At that point Heather just planned to ignore him and continue to cook breakfast. She had her hunting and camping gear with her so she mixed the eggs and some milk in one of the bowls then put it in a pan that was over the fire on a rack. She got out a spatula and started to make scramble eggs. She could almost hear Dilandau's furry screaming. Before he could mouth her off a groggy voice broke the silence.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Both Dilandau and Heather looked over to see a tired Dalet waking up.

Heather giggled at him while Dalet rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's called scrambled egg's and their pretty good. Want some?" Dalet yawned as he got up and walked over to them and flopped down on his rear end next to Heather, then looked at the egg's curiously.

"Umm, ok. Sure, why not." Heather hands him a full bowl and asks him if he wants salt and pepper, he looks oddly at her.

"Oh, you don't have those here either?"

"No."

"Then how does your horse's survive? I thought they needed salt." Dilandau chooses to join in.

"Maybe on your world but they don't need it here obviously."

"Well you don't need to be rude about it; you could have just said that they don't."

Before Dilandau could retort something at her various yawns could be heard among the makeshift camp.

"What's that smell?"

"What smell's so good?"

"Ah! Gatti get your butt out of my face!"

"Mmmm, egg's…"

Heather tried to stifle a giggle while Deziree walked over to them, sat down and flopped an arm around her shoulders.

"Morning Heather-chan, what'cha cookin'?"

"Scrambled eggs, you and Ash want some? You're probably going to need it."

"K, I'll go wake up Ashtik" At that she bounded over to Ashtik a little_ too happy. Heather turned back to the fire to resume cooking more eggs when she heard Ashtik give out a hoarse yell as Deziree 'woke her up'. Dilandau chuckled at them while Heather giggled._

"Are they always like that?"

"Yup."

"Oh, are you and Deziree…. You know?" Dilandau Raised arched a silver eyebrow as he said that last part.

"What? Oh! No! No, no of course not, it's just her personality, she's just a really cuddly kind of person; Excapualy with her friends. Nothing wrong with being close friends now is there?"

"Friends are a weakness, like your hair is to you."

"What do you mean?" Heather started to get a little edgy under his intense stare.

"Someone could easily grab one of your braids and hale you back or possibly slit your throat."

"But I like my hair! It took me forever and a day to grow it to this length! Your not hinting for me to cut it _are you!"_

"Yeah, you better not be hinting to that, Dilandau." Deziree cut in as she jumped back into the conversation.

"What's it to you, Deziree?"

"Everyone loves her hair! And you better not cut it on us Dilandau or you either Heather."

"Wasn't even planing on it. You think I'm going to cut it all off after I got it this length? You _got to be kidding me!"_

"Good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pack it up! Its time we headed for home!" Dilandau was standing in front of his slayers; they had already eaten the breakfast Heather had made for them earlier that morning. Now it was almost noon by the looks of how high the sun was.

The Dragon Slayers packed up what little they had while the girls packed up theirs. Dalet was helping Heather with her hunting and camping gear. 

"So you hunt? I wouldn't expect that out of you of all people."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing you seem too passive for killing, two your way too gentile for it, three you're kind of a little too lady like for it at all. Don't even get me started on camping." She had to giggle at that.

"Well, never under estimate any one cause of their form or you might find yourself in lots of trouble."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh, ok then." Heather laughed right out at that.

"Times not for wasting, you two! Now let's get going already? I want to be there by nightfall!"

Deziree mumbled about how Dilandau was so high and mighty why didn't he just get on his high horse and ride there then send some people back for them. Oh course he didn't have a horse with him; they all had to walk all the way there.

"Do we have to walk all the way today?" 

"Oh Ashtik, it's not that bad; besides… you could use the exercise, miss skinny butt." 

"Very funny Heather, but you probably not gonna like this much either so you shouldn't talk!"

"But I am talking! See! Blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"Enough! I don't want to hear either you talk for the rest of the way there!" Heather and Ashtik groaned and started after the rest of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are we there yet?" Heather whispered into Dalet's ear; He was walking beside her.

"Almost, just a little more then… see! You can already see the capital from here!"

Heather looked to where he was pointing and saw a huge metallic city. It seemed darker there.

"That's Ziabach's capital? It seems…nice…"

"It's not the best but our technology is the best in the world. And don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure Lord Dilandau won't do anything 'too' harsh."

"I'm not quite getting what you're implying. Are you saying Dilandau might sell us off or something?"

"No, of course not! He might just be a little angry at you."

"For…?"

"I'm not sure, you can never really tell with Lord Dilandau. You just know when he's crossed about something."

"Like he is now?"

"Precisely." 

"Oh…ok."

"Shhh, don't get him more angry then he already is you two." Shesta cutted in.

"Fine, Shesta."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They walked into the city finally; it was almost nightfall. People were looking at the girl's oddly mainly they had odd clothing on and they were being escorted by the Dragon Slayers that were supposed to be dead.

They walked on towards the center area where the main head quarters are held. When they finally reached there, Dilandau pressed a button and a long beep was heard then a voice.

"State your name and purpose."

"Commander Dilandau Albatou and the Dragon Slayers with some 'guests' "

"Sir!" With that the door opened, and they all walked in side. As they walk the girls looked around.

Heather mental exclaim to herself. 'This place is huge!'

"Whoa…" Ashtik mumered followed by Deziree.

"You said it."

"Lord Dilandau! You're alive?! We got word long ago that you and your men had been killed in action!"

A soldier in a gray uniform and helmet ran up to them.

"A lot of rumors were said during the war. Now I expect rooms are ready for us? Are they not?"

"Umm, well sir, we weren't expecting you to come on such short notice and well…"

Dilandau cut him off angrily.

"Then what are you standing here for?! Get them ready!"

"Y-y-yes sir! Right away sir!" The man ran off, poor soul, he seemed so afraid of Dilandau, 'Is he that horrible?' Thought Heather to herself.

"We will stay here for now until they assign us a floating fortress." He turns to us "and you will stay here with us, understood?"

"Fine with me, better then sleeping on the ground in the wilderness some where, right?"

"I'm sure, Deziree"

"Yeah, like Heather said; besides, what could be worse?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: whoa! I can't believe I wrote that much, I know it's not much but it's longer then the other chapters so far. So what do you think? Review review review! I want 5, yes 5 reviews if you want the next chapter so start reviewing please! By the way, you should read 'honey to the bee' by atomic kitten, but you should read 'she smiles like an angel' if you want to get this one. It's a good story and kitten is a good writer too.


	7. night hides all

A/N: Here's the next chapter because these people actually reviewed! Ty's to Princess45, Max, Unknown-wisdom, Ash and Esca-chic (I don't mind, I heard worse things then that Hun:) but before that, I must say this, last chapter had some serious lemon (ty to Ashtik to pointing it out, literally) this one is gonna have humor and some technology bashing, that is all (.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mid size bag fell heavily on the queen sized bed from tired hands as Deziree collapsed onto the soft burgundy cloths covering the bed. She ex- haled and her eyes opened lazily to look up at a apprehensive Heather and an exhausted Ashtik. Heather stood near the door looking at it while Ashtik walked over to the bed as well and sat on the edge then collapsed.  
  
"I'm sooo tired! Did we have to walk all that way! I'm not meant for this kind of…stuff!"  
  
Deziree flopped an arm over her eyes and reapplied after she stifled a yawn. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Hey! I…Heather give me a word I could use!"  
  
" 'I resent that remark' "  
  
"Thank you, I resent that remark!"  
  
"Oh how original, why don't you go into script writing, 'Tiki?"  
  
"Nah, I'll stick to modeling, thank you!" At that, the 5'7, caramel colored Armenian struck a pose with Heather holding bunny ears behind her head, with out her knowing it mind you. Deziree laughed at them calling them regular comedians.  
  
"Would you have it any other way?"  
  
"Not the least Heather-chan, not the least."  
  
  
  
A loud but muffled knock was heard at the door, Heather being the closest looked at it and heard another knock seeing it vibrate a little. She walked over to it and opened it to see Dalet with his armed raised ready to knock again, he smiled at Heather, and she smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something but Deziree and Ashtik beat him to it with a resounding 'oh'.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see chemistry?" Deziree sang out the last word holding the 'y'.  
  
"Heather, we know you're a science freak and all but I never knew you excelled in Chemistry and Health!" Ashtik giggled.  
  
Heather blushed and hid her face from Dalet who was also blushing, she hissed at them urgently. "Knock it off you guys!"  
  
"More like knocking up each other!" Deziree and Ashtik howled with laughter rolling on the bed holding their sides. After a second or two Ashtik rolled right off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Owwww!"  
  
"Ha ha!" Ashtik sat up rubbing her head gingerly. "Now look whose laughing!"  
  
"Shut up, goldie locks! Just you wait! I'll get you one day! Just you wait…" Ashtik shook an angry fist in Heather's direction while everyone else laughed. She walked over to Ashtik and helped her up saying 'sure you will'.  
  
Deziree got up and walked over to Dalet. "So? Dalet, what are you here for? I mean, you couldn't have come just to laugh at us?"  
  
"Oh, yes umm… suppers ready and I'm to escort all you lovely young ladies to it."  
  
"Already? But we just got here!"  
  
"Shut up Heather. Lead the way Dalet! I'm starving!" Ashtik threw her arms in front of her and walked kind of like a zombie chanting food.  
  
"Your always hungry Ashtik, and Heather your never hungry! You better eat it! Don't make me force it on you!" Heather head snaps up alert but her eyes glaze over as she tries to remember where she heard the last part before.  
  
"You who! Heather? Earth to Heather? Come in Heather!" Deziree waved a hand in front of her face; she steps back as Heather jolts back into reality.  
  
"You know, you can't say 'Earth to Heather' because we're not on earth."  
  
"Shaddap"  
  
Heather sighed and mentioned that supper was ready and that they should get going.  
  
Ashtik agreed and ran out the door with Dalet yelling after her saying she was going the wrong way.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After five minutes of winding corridors lead by Dalet, they entered some sort of mess hall with a long rectangular table in the center. The lights were dim over the table making the room seem dark. Heather could barely see the walls on either side of the room as they walked in. Most of the slayers were already there with Dilandau sitting at the head of the table.  
  
Dalet pulled out a chair sitting her on the left two seats from Dilandau and across from himself. Ashtik and Deziree sit next to each other. Ashtik intently sits next to Migel while he motions her to sit next to him.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough to get here, I'd actually like to get to eat now." With that Dilandau motioned to some servants in the shadows to bring out their food. They set them on the table while Ashtik is close to drooling.  
  
"Roost! Meat of all kinds! Bread!" Ashtik gasps "Oh my god! And wine too! Red wine at that! I think I'm in heaven!"  
  
"You see food and you think your in heaven," Deziree motioned with her hands then turns away. "Nothing new there."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I second that."  
  
"Double hey! You two are mean to me, guy." Ashtik mock sniffs while everyone else chattered around them. Heather began to have a conversation with Dalet. Deziree was in a heated dissociation with Gatti about fighting techniques while Migel and Ashtik began to flirt with each other.  
  
All the while Dilandau sat quietly eating his dinner. He looked up to see Dalet flirting with Heather. 'I'll get them later…' Dilandau let a smirk surface but disappear before anyone would see it.  
  
Then he noticed Migel whispering something into Ashtik's ear making her giggle at what ever he was saying. 'Hmm, another one I'll have to take care of later this evening. This is why woman should not be anywhere near a militarily establishment.'  
  
"Dilandau, are you alright?" Dilandau looked up in deliberately slowness while everyone gasped at Heather, his eyes rolled to look up at her.  
  
Migel breathed out that she had guts to Ashtik, she asked him why in return but he feel silent waiting for what his lord would do.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I asked you what's wrong, you look like your lost in another world there for a moment…"  
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am Lord Dilandau Albatou, Captain of the…" Before he could finish Deziree cut in.  
  
"Yada yada yada yada, its not like we haven't heard this before! Please, oh 'Lord' butt-face give us something that we haven't heard before." Gatti tried to cover her mouth but she kept pushing it away. Dilandau's left eye began to twitch.  
  
"Excuse me? You, a lowly girl have no right to speak to me, who has a much higher status then you, a mere country girl no doubt from a little back water country on that pitiful mud ball that you call a world!"  
  
"Um, Lord Dilandau? I wouldn't be saying that if I were you."  
  
"Ha, humor me!"  
  
"Well," Heather points to the mystic moon, "you see the contanite up there in the middle, yes that one, take most of the upper half of it, towards the north and that's our country; its called Canada and it is one of the most powerful countries there is besides the United States, Europe and Russia. And frankly speaking, I wouldn't be laughing if I had they're army barreling down on me." Dilandau looked at her then to earth in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
All three girls chorused together. "Nope." Then went back to eating their supper.  
  
Dilandau sat there almost dumbstruck (of course he'd never admit it to anyone), looking up at the mystic moon where Heather had pointed earlier.  
  
Migel and Ashtik began to flirt with each other while the others began to rejoin their conversations. Then a notion struck Dilandau.  
  
"Although that may be true for what ever reasons but they cannot defeat us with our superior technology; we have stealth cloaks and what do you have? Camouflage? Ha!"  
  
His face turned from triumph to confusion then to anger as the girls burst out in laughter; Deziree fell out of her chair laughing, Heather barried her face in her arms on the table with convulsions of laughter, and Ashtik was leaning back in her chair holding her stomach laughing also.  
  
"What the hell so fucking funny?!"  
  
Heather laughs waving a hand around the room, "You call this technology? Honey I'm sorry to disappoint you but they could run circles around you! By the way what's a stealth cloak?" Dalet supplied that information.  
  
"A cloak you can put on a guymelef to make it invisible to the eyes."  
  
"That's all? Dilandau, we don't need to see you, we have something called radar that can see you no matter what you have to cover you. And we do have camouflage but obviously we don't need it if we were to fight you, we're way to fast; plus we don't use swords to fight anymore. We grew out of those hundreds of years ago, we have guns, missile launchers, machine guns, rifles and laser cannons now."  
  
"Don't forget those space ship missiles."  
  
"Thank you Deziree. There's no way you could possibly defeat us in a battle. Heck, you guys wouldn't last one fight! And you think you could win against us in a war?"  
  
"Fine then, tomorrow meet me at the training area and we will see who is the better fighter."  
  
She waved her arms, "What?! But I don't know how to fight!"  
  
"You just said that I could never hope to defeat you in battle, are you saying that you lied, 'Blondie'?" A sneer.  
  
"I never lied! Your just putting words in my mouth! I said the army, I mentioned nothing about us!" Heather turned away with her arms crossed over her chest indignantly. Ashtik added meekly. "Uh, Heather, you did say 'us'."  
  
"But not like that! Whose side are you on?"  
  
"Ours…"  
  
Heather whimpered, "Then help me not him!"  
  
Dilandau sat there grinning knowing that she was stuck having to fight him by tomorrow at high noon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deziree walked over to her Queen size bed and crawled under the burgundy sheets and comforter while Heather pleaded with her.  
  
"Please, oh please! Could you please fight for me tomorrow! Look, I'm on my knees here!" She got on her knees in a dog begging like style.  
  
"You know I would, Heather-chan; any given day. But shouldn't you do this one? I mean, you're the one that knows about swords, not me."  
  
"Deziree. Do I look like I could fight with a sword, let alone hold one up?"  
  
"Well, you are stronger then you appear; you can pick me up (with some trouble but you have) and you can throw Ashtik over your shoulder and walk around with her."  
  
"That was before your accident, you have put on ten pounds because of it…" Before Heather could finish Deziree butted in while crossing her arms over her chest in a vexed way.  
  
"Don't try to butter it up, it was fifteen!"  
  
"Oh stop making it sound like your fat! Your not fat, you have a nice figure now (a real one for that matter), not some twiggy wanna-be! Now back to the subject at hand. Ashtik, heh, anyone could do that to her. Honest to god Dez, if I were to pick up a sword, my arm would break in half!"  
  
"Bull…"  
  
"Chicken arms, Deziree! Chicken arms!"  
  
"Heather."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go to bed." Heather's face faulted, but she complied none the less.  
  
She got up out Deziree's Vanity chair and walked to the door, just as she laid her hand on the knob she turned with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"So will you?" Deziree sighed annoyed.  
  
"Go to bed!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Jeez, pushy." Deziree laughed at Heather and threw a pillow at her, which she caught and threw it back hitting Deziree in the head. Deziree growled her trades mark growl and got up angrily, standing on the bed seething.  
  
Heather backed towards the door stuttering out something that sounded like 'oh look at the time, its way past my bed time…um, bye!' She turned, threw open the door and ran down the hall as fast as she could go towards her room at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Oh why did they have to put it so far!"  
  
"Come back here! I will get you my pretty!" Deziree mocked cackled as she ran in hot pursuit of Heather.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!"  
  
"Run Forest, run!"  
  
"Ahhhhh! She's gonna kill me! Ahhhhh!" Heather continued to run down the corridor with her arms failing in the air screaming (in a funny way) bloody murder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashtik slept almost soundly in her queen-sized bed. She felt a cold but soft breeze moves past her shoulder, causing her to snuggle down into her sky blue sheets and pulled up the midnight colored comforter to her neck.  
  
Then out of the blue a hand covered her mouth ruffly and someone hissed angrily into her ear while she shivered in fear.  
  
"I wouldn't get too cozy with Migel if I were you? Understood?" She nodded.  
  
"Good girl." He let go of her mouth and walked just as quietly out the door as he had came in.  
  
Ashtik coughed and fell back on her bed. 'I wonder if Heather or Deziree mind if I could bunk with them for awhile?'  
  
She got up and walked cautiously out of her door and down the hall to Deziree's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think we all know who was in Ashtik's room. By the way I have some last minute notes and things that I'd like to clear up. And some little tidbits I thought you'd like to know.  
  
Ashtik is Armenian for star. Her nickname from her friends is 'tiki' or 'asya', don't ask how we came up with them, lol. She's 5'7, lanky and bony, real runway model material. Long curly hair that goes to her almost waist if its wet, but half way down her back when dry. Brown eyes and caramel color skin. She's a real comedian too; she can laugh at almost anything.  
  
Deziree means desire and it suit's her. If I could describe her in one phrase it be playboy girl. She has those sexy eyes that get guys drooling, an amazing figure, 5'6 amasonic and very warrior-ish type person. She's also pretty smart too, so needless to say she's pretty much round-housing all three main principals (beauty, bronze and brains). She's our personal Mary-sue, lol.  
  
Heather means Flower or a purple plant that grows in Scotland. She's the tiniest of them all, at 5'2 and a little under weight (ok so she's barley 90 pounds), she doesn't quite look intimating, and neither is her personality; she's naturally jumpy and very timid, soft spoken and gentile to the point if she was to ever hurt someone she would most likely be in a lot of pain from guilt. She's also extremely smart, which makes up for her lack of bronze and she's cute but not as beautiful as Deziree or Ashtik so that's another thing she's lacking. Oh and on earth she's blind from a accident she had.  
  
Well, that's pretty much it. If you ppl have anymore questions, I'll gladly answer them. 


	8. lessons&lights

A/N: I know. I know. I take my sweet time in writing the next chapter but I need the juices flowing to get anything I deem worthy of posting -_-; *sigh* Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the gig by now, me no own, me wish though. But can't. Me cry about it a lot too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Heather tossed and turned in a restless sleep, twisting the burgundy covers of her bed around her petite body. She shot up panting with the light shinning in threw her window on the left wall. 'That dream again.what does it mean? Who was that man with the dark hair? And why does he keep calling to me? Hmm, I must be going insane.'  
  
"Heather-chan! Are you awake?" Deziree bounded in with Ashtik running behind her. Deziree pounced on the bed cat like and sat down looking at Heather while she backed up to keep from getting hit when Deziree jumped on the bed.  
  
"Yo guy, about time you woke up." Ashtik giggled.  
  
Heather just smiled the best she could while on the inside she had complete turmoil over that dream. She sighed and asked if they could go out while she got dressed. Even if she hated cloths in general.  
  
After the other girls left, Heather got up and put on the same cloths as she had on the other day. She didn't really have many other cloths with her to chose from that would work for what she would have to most likely do today. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to and most likely have Deziree end up doing it for her.  
  
"God, there is no way I'll be able to fight him!" She said in a frustrated tone to herself.  
  
"Fight who?" She spun on her heels to see who had said the snide remark only to come face to face with a grinning Dilandau.  
  
"What do you want?" Heather regretted growling that at him the second he grabbed her by the throat. She made a strangled sound in her throat as she clawed his hands trying to get him to let go while he lifted her off the ground easily.  
  
"Don't you fuck with me you little bitch! I could kill you like that," He snapped his fingers on his free hand, "and I wouldn't care any less if you were dead or alive. Do you understand me?" She nodded the best she could. "That's a good girl. I'll be seeing you at the training arena later this morning." With that he turned and stalked out leaving her dazed and startled from their encounter after he released her.  
  
"But I don't know how to use a sword." She said it more to her self then to anyone else if they were listening. But no one was in the room. She was completely alone in her temporary room. Just as she got to her feet and dusted her self off, the others choose to come in at that moment cheerfully, oblivious to what had just taken place moments before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The girls walked in, while Heather lingered behind not wanting to face the challenge that lay ahead of her. One that would be too difficult for her to say the least. They had been early so none of the others were here yet, so maybe if she was lucky she could get a quick run through on it.  
  
Deziree walked over to the weapon rack and picked up a sword and tested its weight. "Eh! Watch it with that thing; you could kill someone with that!" Heather shouted as she jerked away from her amazon-based friend.  
  
"That's the point," She points the tip at Heather's stomach for emphasis "of a swords existence, Heather. I thought you of all people would know such a thing." She pulled the sword away from her blonde companion and uses it to indicate the weapon rack. "Now choose a light one and hurry, we most likely don't have a lot of time to get you ready, if any at all."  
  
"What about the one you're holding? Isn't that a light one?" Heather said with that passive tone of hers as she strolled over to the rack to pick out a lighter sword as Deziree had suggested.  
  
"Afraid not Heather-chan; Besides, I picked this one out so I claim it as mine."  
  
Heather took a sword down from the rack and tested it to find it another failure for the seventh time. She didn't bother to look at her or glance over her shoulder when she replied.  
  
"You mean for the time being?"  
  
"Well, yes. But does it make any difference? It's still too heavy for you with your 'chicken arms', as you like to call it." She waited impatiently for her friend to find one; on the ninth try she did just that.  
  
Heather pulled out a katana just like all the others but it felt lighter to her frail arms. It was in a brown sheath the looked ordinary compared to the slayer's brass covered swords. She tested it again just to make sure. Then she pulled the sheath off of the sword itself and swung in through the air.  
  
It felt clumsy in her delicate hands. She was never much of a fighter although she did her fair share of squabbles when she was younger. But those were days long gone as her days of youth came closer and closer to an end. Soon she would have to choose a husband out of a few suitors that had been pestering her father for months since he took her to the ball that high status citizens are expected to go to.  
  
Another thing she was not looking forward too. Maybe if she were lucky her father wouldn't force her into that. He never really forced her into much unless it was truly for her benefit.  
  
She looked up to see Deziree tapping her toe impatiently and Ashtik standing near the wall for good measure. She obviously didn't want her head lopped off.  
  
"Well? Are you ready yet? We don't have much time to waste ya know." Deziree had her hands balled on her hips and tapping her foot. All the while she still held the sword.  
  
"I'm never gonna be fully ready Dez." Heather sighed in response.  
  
"Then we should practice NOW!" At that Deziree crouched into a fighting stance.  
  
Heather tried to imitate the stance but had much trouble considering she couldn't remain standing that way for more then five second because it put too much strain on the back of her legs and they would give out.  
  
"We're doomed!" Ashtik groaned as heather fell for the third time.  
  
"Not yet. If we're lucky, I can get Heather prep'd and ready for battle.but then again." She hung her head as Heather fell on her rear end for the ump' tenth time and join her comrade in silent prayers for mercy from Dilandau. They both moaned, "God help us all" in unison while Heather staggered to her feet.  
  
"Ow.I can do this! I swear! I just. just need some more time.yeah."  
  
"Time is one thing your out of I'm afraid. Well, not really afraid." Dilandau snickered at Heather as he strode into the room with his slayers walking obediently behind him. He walked to the middle of the training arena and drew his sword slowly to 'freak' Heather out, there by giving him even more of an advantage then before with what little of a defense she had down.  
  
Heather surveyed her surroundings looking for an escape route to get out of this 'asylum' as she saw it, while she walked slowly towards her freshly made advisory. All she saw was the door being blocked by the slayers; intentionally or unintentionally, she did not know; and ventilations shafts with their grates screwed on tight by the looks of it, and there were no windows.  
  
She took in a long shaky breath as she stepped up to Dilandau attempting to mentally ready herself for death. Her heart thundered in her ears as she let out her breath in a small sigh while Dilandau grinned devilishly as he slowly dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
He motioned for her to make the first move still with that confidant grin plastered to his face. She reluctantly dropped into a stance then rushed forward not giving her legs a chance to give out on her. She brought her sword down vertically. Dilandau pried it easily and pushed her back to stagger a few steps behind trying to remain standing but he didn't give her the chance.  
  
He charged at her with sword pointed at her, she brings her sword up only to have Dilandau pry it out of her hands. Her sword flew across the room and landed on the floor with an audible clang. Dilandau rammed her, knocking her off balance. She fell onto her back, when she looked up his sword was pointed directly between her eyes, and then moved it down to her neck.  
  
"Your dead, I win." He said as he pulled his sword away from her neck, Heather subconsciously rubbed wear the point had hovered over her delicate skin. "You weren't a challenge at all, how pitiful." He turned his back on her and walked over to his slayers, bidding them release from duty for an hour.  
  
Heather propped her self up on her hands; at the same time Deziree walked over to her, reached down, while putting her feet on Heather's, and took a hold of her hands and yanked her to her feet in one simple motion. Heather wobbled for a moment; when she steadied herself she turned to her friend and said thank you.  
  
"Catch."  
  
At that moment Heather turn around just in time to duck from being hit by a sword that was tossed to her after Dilandau said catch.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Pick it up!" Dilandau dropped once more into a fighting stance and stood that way for a few moments while Heather held the sword blinking at him.  
  
"Um.excuse me but what do you want me to do exactly?" Heather straightened her back standing some what side ways in relation to him, still blinking in confusion.  
  
"We are going to do a little hard work," he looks at her condescendingly, "that is long over due."  
  
Deziree answers before anyone else can, "And that's supposed to mean.?" She rolls her hands for emphasizes.  
  
"Since you obviously are unable to fulfill you boasts of superiority, 'I' will force you to rise at least to the standards of our army's lower ranks through intense training. Wither you agree to these terms or not. Now are we going to begin or must I do this while you just stand like a fool's play toy?" He says as he remains in the fighting stance as before.  
  
"Well what da ya know! I think he's choosin' to help us!" Exclaims Deziree  
  
"How presumptuous, what makes you think I'm doing this for your good? If you must stay with us as our guests then you at least have to have some dignity by being able to defend your selves for the most part. Now hurry it up! I don't have all day you know!" Dilandau by now was getting frustrated and didn't fail to mask it.  
  
Heather gulped but begrudgedly complied with his insensive demands and dropped it a stance that she could get as close as she could to a normal one with out falling and charged.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Three months later (in Gaean time)  
  
Heather yelped in mild alarm as she was pushed off balance by her sparring partner and close friend, Deziree, as she once again got the upper hand and knocked her to the floor for a third that week. 'Dilandau is gonna be so pissed.' Her thought was echoed by the haughty captain as he yelled her name. '.joy.' She thought as she picked herself off the floor, Deziree grimaced at her apologetically as Heather turned to walk over to Dilandau but not without flickering her eyes to her comrade in reigniting of her silent apology.  
  
Her once light body mass was now more stockier with the developing muscles that she started to form with the vigorous training that Dilandau had been putting all three girls through. Ashtik had at numerous times called it 'hell let out of its cage or pit'.  
  
When she had walked up to the fussing tyrant she was immediately slapped across the face and knocked to the ground before she could ask him what he called her for.  
  
"What was that?!" He roared at her rising form.  
  
"What was what, Lord Dilandau?" Venom hid in the words mockingly as she stared at him in fake obliviousness to the thing he was insinuating to.  
  
"You know what I mean Goldie Locks! By now you should be able to be doing what Deziree does to you! Or do I need to do a little one on one with you again?" He stated the last part with sadistic pleasure.  
  
Heather eyes opened wide in vague fear, she didn't want to go through that again and she would do all in her power to avoid it. Last time was not even close to anything close to boring.  
  
"Yes Sir! I will see to it that I will be able to beat my opponent by the end of the month."  
  
He simply glared down at her then spun on his heels and stalked off in an air of haughtiness to another part of the training room. Heather let out a sigh of relief from the tension that was created by just the mere presence of Dilandau.  
  
She looked around the room as she trudged back to her friends. Deziree was currently sparring with Ashtik, winning easily mind you.  
  
"Hey, why doesn't Dilandau bug you Asya? You lose to Dez' more then I ever have." Mirth ranged from her soprano voice.  
  
"I dunno know and I'm not complaining. Yo, what was that all 'bout anyways?" Ashtik answered while rubbing her rear after getting up from her current sparring partner's onslaught.  
  
"I swear Ashtik that you don't have ears! Or just selective hearing, she just said why doesn't he bother you as much as he bothers Heather for losing in a sparring match."  
  
"Who?" With that Deziree and Heather threw their hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
Just as they were about to retort back to their dumbfounded friend, a blinding white light fell from the ceiling and enveloped everyone in the room. Heather faintly remembered thinking 'not again.' as she rose into the air with everyone else and passed into blackness that was unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if that's too short to your liking but I got the literacy test to do tomorrow :s and I have to do.stuff. to get ready for school like make my lunch, get everything together, etc. and its already late. Which me luck( Don't forget to R&R, it helps make everything go a little more smother ;) 


	9. good byes

A/N:  
  
I'm sorry to all those that was kind enough (or had enough pity) to review my story but I see now that no matter how many chapters I post or how good I write to the best of my abilities that not many people like my story; some people went as far as too say it was a Mary Sue kind of story; so because of the lack of reviewers this story will be taken down sometime tomorrow or just not updated anymore.  
  
If you want to read more of this story (which I doubt) then you can go to media miner.  
  
And this one is specifically to Ah Young Song: thanks for trying to make me feel better.  
  
And to Lain Iwakura: Screw you, I tried my best not to have it turn into a Mary Sue and if you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
Good bye to all of you that had enough kindness in you heart to take pity on me and review.  
  
Again sorry to anyone the likes my story and thank you for your reviews, they really meant a lot to me.  
  
Bye.  
  
~GM&M~ 


End file.
